


It was Steve's fault

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Baby – oh,” Steve was not apologetic when he thrusted himself further into Danny’s mouth, making him gag slightly around him, “Fuck stop, I’m gonna come.”Danny pulled off with an obscene wet pop, spit dribbling down his chin as he smiled mischievously at Steve, “Isn’t that the plan?”





	It was Steve's fault

It was Steve’s fault, naturally, it was _always_ Steve’s fault. But Danny couldn’t help himself, when Steve was _right there,_ looking devilishly handsome in his well-tailored black tux with his stupid bow tie, and Danny just wanted to sink to his knees right then and there and show Steve how much he loved his outfit.

The feeling was mutual though, because here they were now, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as they stumbled into the ballroom’s bathroom, trying their absolute best not to break their heated kiss. The door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang, but not loud enough that it would draw too much attention. In stumbled Steve, both hands cupping Danny’s face as he kissed the living daylights out of him, open mouthed and dirty, Steve revelling in every small sound that left Danny’s mouth. Danny’s hands were busy unbuttoning Steve’s slacks, wanting to get rid of the unnecessary layers of clothing between them. The one stall in the bathroom was unlocked and wide open, but both men were far too gone to even bother to check to see if they were alone.  

Steve pulled away from Danny, stepping back a little to look at the smaller man, his blond hair was no longer neatly slicked back but instead it was wildly askew, and Danny’s lips were red and kiss-swollen and Steve’s cock ached for his lips to wrap around him.

“Door,” Danny breathed out, mumbling a quiet _yes_ as he finally unbuckled Steve’s belt, yanking the leather out of the loops on his pants, and dropping it on the floor with a soft clatter.

Oh, Steve’s brain was finally coming back online. “Yeah,” Steve nodded, pushing himself away from Danny so he could close the door, and probably locked it, he sure hoped he locked it.

“Want you so, so bad babe,” Danny whined, pulling Steve down by his shirt for another heated kiss, Steve’s hands travelled down Danny’s back, and onto his ass, gripping the plump flesh tightly in his hands. Steve eventually took over, taking control of the situation, pushing Danny backwards until he had him pinned against the nearest wall.

“God, me too,” Steve all but growled, his hold on Danny’s ass tightening, making a needy whine fall from the smaller man’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck me,” Danny broke the kiss and allowed his head to fall back against the wall.

Steve took another moment to look at Danny, soft blush travelling from his cheeks down to his neck and disappearing under his shirt collar, his tie was crooked and Steve’s fingers twitched to pull the offending piece of fabric off. And Steve does, moving his hands from Danny’s ass to deftly remove Danny’s tie, letting it fall to the ground. And Danny was far too gone to care about what Steve just did, instead fumbling with getting Steve’s pants properly off, pushing them down as he sank to his knees. “Wanna taste you first,” Danny murmured, looking up at Steve through his lashes and Steve couldn’t bring himself to say no, instead nodding enthusiastically and treading his fingers through Danny’s hair as Danny pulled down his boxers.

Danny wasted no time, wrapping his hand around the base of Steve’s cock as he took him into his mouth, using every sinful trick he knew, making Steve moan loudly, almost forgetting that they were not in the privacy of their bedroom but a hotel ballroom.

“Baby – _oh,_ ” Steve was not apologetic when he thrusted himself further into Danny’s mouth, making him gag slightly around him, “Fuck stop, I’m gonna come.”

Danny pulled off with an obscene, wet pop, spit dribbling down his chin as he smiled mischievously at Steve, “Isn’t that the plan?”

Steve shook his head, hands coming down so he could pull Danny up by his shoulders. “Wanna come in your pretty ass,” he whispered hotly, his teeth grazing Danny’s earlobe, making a shiver run down his spine.

“ _Steve,_ ” Danny moaned, high and needy, squirming when Steve cupped his dick through his slacks. Danny’s fingers scraped over Steve’s chest through his shirt as Steve delved back in for another hungry kiss while he rid Danny of his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Steve then pulled away from the kiss, manhandling Danny over to the sink, bending him over the marble countertop. Steve then kneeled down, dragging his mouth over Danny’s hip, leaving biting kisses all over his hipbone before trailing kisses further down, sinking his teeth into Danny’s left asscheek, making the smaller man moan at sudden rush of pain. Danny’s hands immediately went to grip the countertop, attempting to keep himself steady and upright.

Danny squirmed above him as he ghosted his other hand over Danny’s straining dick, making him whine impatiently, “Goddammit Steve.”

Hearing the need and desperation his Danny’s voice only riled Steve up some more, and god, Steve couldn’t resist any longer, burying his face between Danny’s asscheeks and eating him out like a starving man, like there was no other thing he’d rather do in the world, turning Danny into a withering, whining mess above him, as he brokenly begged for more. However, Steve got impatient as well, ignoring Danny’s sound of protest as he stood up, moulding his body against Danny’s as he leaned in close and asked, “Lube?”

Danny nodded, one hand uncurling from the marble to dig around in his jacket pockets, pulling out a few packets of lube and handed them over to Steve.

“Who’s the boy scout now?” Steve teased, nipping the sensitive skin on Danny’s neck.

“Just shut up and put those ridiculously longs fingers inside of me. I’ve been ready for you to fuck me since _yesterday,_ ” Danny growled, and Steve laughed, obviously enjoying the torture he was putting him through.

Steve _finally_ decided to stop being an ass and worked Danny open, deft fingers prepping him quickly but gently, ensuring that three fingers were pushing in and out of him with ease. And when Danny all but shouted at him _to get inside me now or I’ll do it myself,_ Steve couldn’t hold back any longer, quickly slicking himself up, curling both his hands over Danny’s hips and pushed himself all the way in with practised ease. Danny moaned loudly, the slick burn of Steve filling him up was just on the right side of painful.

After Steve gave Danny a couple minutes to adjust to the intrusion, being slow and gentle was thrown out the window as Steve began a deadly pace, fucking Danny as if it were their last night together. Steve moved one of his hands from Danny’s hip to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back so they could trade sloppy kisses, no finesse, just wet, open mouthed kisses as they panted, hot air mingling between the two of them.  

Danny was gripping onto the countertop tightly, his knuckles going white as Steve mercilessly pounded into him. But good lord, it was the best feeling ever, Steve was hitting his sweet spot dead on with each thrust, Steve’s hot, wet mouth leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck, making gooseflesh appear in his wake. Danny’s brain was short-circuiting, he couldn’t even bring himself to speak, let alone think. All he could do was moan and whimper, wordlessly encouraging Steve to continue.

There was heat pooling low in his stomach, sweat dripping down his spine, and Danny was pretty sure his toes were curling from inside his shoes. As badly as he wanted this to last, he came untouched with wrecked cry, spilling all over the underside of the counter. Steve followed soon after, thrusting into Danny once, twice, before he came, filling Danny up. Danny giggled softly as he came down from his post-orgasmic high, twisting himself so that he was facing Steve. And Steve grinned back at him as he brought his hands up to cup Danny’s cheeks, pulling him in for a languid kiss.

Just when the air started to cool around them, a loud knock on the door brought them back into reality, making both men jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

“When you two are done screwing, hurry up and get out! It’s time to cut the cake!” Kono voice rang through the door, her voice louder than usual.

Steve laughed loudly, hands coming down to hold Danny’s shoulders and called out, “Be right out!”

“You two better look decent!” She yelled before she left, the soft click on her heels on the floor signalling that she was gone.

Both Steve and Danny looked at each other, grinning widely as they burst into a fit of giggles, coming together for another soft kiss. It took them about fifteen minutes to get themselves decent again, Danny desperately trying to push his hair back down into submission as he ignored cooling sensation of Steve’s come (Steve, being the asshole that he was, told Danny to not clean up, stating that it was ‘hot’ for him to stay with his come cooling inside him). They tried their best not to look dishevelled, not wanting their guests to know what they’ve been up to. It would be totally embarrassing since, _y’know,_ their families were out there.

But who could blame them, it was their wedding night after all.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> so umm, log graphs and trig proofs were stressing me out so this happened lmao. also, yesterday i fell down the infinity war vine edits rabbit hole and i spent most my night laugh-sobbing. anyways, come follow me on [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/) for more rambly posts lol  
> -emily


End file.
